<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Mind if I Sit Here? by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098917">Do You Mind if I Sit Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers to lovers, Creampie, F/M, Right Here in the Break Room, accidental confessions, audio script, f4m - Freeform, fsub through asking permission, gonewildaudible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Mind if I Sit Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[script offer] [F4M] Do you mind if I sit here? [Co-Workers to Lovers] [Right Here in the Break Room] [Accidental Confessions] [fsub through asking permission] [Creampie]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p>Notes:</p><p>&gt;The speaker has some real issues with communicating. She's got a lot of empathy but she just doesn't know how to interpret many common social cues, including facial expressions, body language, and subtle sarcasm. She's very straightforward and might seem cold at first, although she's truly a very warm person. </p><p>&gt;She really doesn't want to fuck this up so she's rehearsed this, which makes her a little more stilted at first.</p><p>&gt;She's not a virgin but also not very experienced. And most of her experience has been with people who misled her, intentionally or otherwise. She wants romantic connections, but finds trying to get there to be very frustrating. </p><p>&gt;She sometimes uses strange turns of phrase. So feel free to improv that if you want. </p><p> </p><p>(hesitant) Do you mind if I sit here?</p><p>I know the break room is completely empty and it's so late that we're the only two here, but...</p><p>Yes. Since we've been assigned to the same project I wondered if we could maybe clear the air a little? I...just think it would be easier if we got along better.</p><p>(relieved) Thank you. I know that we can work this out. </p><p>(hesitant / awkward) So, uh, first I need to admit something to you. I should have talked about it with the team earlier, but...it's embarrassing and I've had some bad reactions in the past.</p><p>(a little more confident) I'm...really kind of bad at communicating. Like...sometimes I have a little trouble with what people say versus what they mean. I think it's impacting my productivity and I really want to do better.</p><p>(frustrated) You have to work with me on this. Insulting me doesn't help anyone.</p><p>What do you mean "What do you mean"? You just said I was the worst worker here!</p><p>You...you meant it sarcastically? So...you really think I'm a good worker? And you were teasing me?</p><p>[sad sigh] (you should speak faster and get more flustered until the end of his paragraph) This...is what I'm talking about. I don't deal with insults well and...sometimes you say things like that. And then I react and maybe call you a jerk or something, and you get really quiet and I don't know what to do. We depend on each other to get our projects done and I'm always so afraid that I've...done something and...</p><p>(calmer but still anxious) Ok. [deep breath] Ok, I'm calming down. I'm sorry. I just...really wanted to do this while we were both here alone because...I was afraid that I'd embarrass myself. Like I just did.</p><p>Why are *you* apologizing? You don't make an ass of yourself all the time.</p><p>Oh. So you *always* were just teasing and being friendly? The *whole* time? Oh god I must seem...so cold to you...</p><p>(grateful) So...you were just confused by my reactions. I...guess that makes sense. </p><p>No, I don't want you to have to change your whole personality just to interact with me...I like how you are.  (flustered) I mean...everyone likes how...uh...friendly you are. </p><p>Um...what if you just maybe made it more obvious when you were teasing me or being sarcastic? I know its a pain, but...</p><p>Yes! Yes like that. If you just kind of let me know before or after you're joking, that would be wonderful. And I won't assume that you're being mean. </p><p>I guess that means that you were always just trying to include me. Which is really nice. Most people just think I'm weird.</p><p>I know you're lying to protect me. I hear what everyone says behind my back.</p><p>Well...that's true. Not *everyone*. There are some very kind people that work here. I...I've never heard *you* say anything like that before.</p><p>No! I never disliked you. I just found you...difficult.</p><p>[laughs] No. Not like that. Like "difficult to understand". I..always worried that you hated me.</p><p>Oh. (louder, like you just came to a realization) OH.</p><p>(getting obviously more upset as this paragraph goes on) No. No I'm not. Well maybe yes I am *little* upset. How can you tell me something like that and expect me to not be upset!</p><p>I'm *not* mad. I'm *upset*. You can't just tell someone they're sexy! Or that you've liked them for a long time!</p><p>Well...I mean...there *should* be rules against it.</p><p>(a little peeved) Why are you laughing?</p><p>It's not fair, thats why. What if...just hypothetically...what if you said something like that to a coworker. And I...I mean she...had already had a huge crush on you. And sometimes, when they were alone, they even fantasised about being...important...to you. </p><p>Yeah...like a girlfriend. Or...someone who wakes up with you...and...uh...</p><p>Oh god what am I doing. I wanted to make things *less* awkward. </p><p>I...I should probably just go. Maybe tomorrow we can pretend that...what are you doi...</p><p>[kissing noises]</p><p>Um. That's not...I don't...</p><p>[kissing noises, sighs, gasps, passionate]</p><p>(breathing heavily) Do...do you really want me? </p><p>Ok.</p><p>No, I mean "ok", you can have me. Like right now. </p><p>(unsure but obviously aroused) I...I want you so badly. You don't have any idea. So...really you could ask me to do almost anything, and I'd say yes. I shouldn't even be saying that, should I? But I trust you. Maybe even love you. Oh fuck I should definitely not have said that. I'm...its like I'm drunk. If you fuck me, I think...I think I might belong to you. And I want to.</p><p>[kissing, really intense]</p><p>Tell me what you want me to do. Please.</p><p>You want to see my breasts? I'm unbuttoning my blouse. And its off. And my bra. I don't always like them. I think they sag too much, but they do perk up a little. Do you...like them? Will you put your hands on them for me? [moans] it's been so long since someone touched me like this.</p><p>(validated) What do you want me to do next?</p><p>Do I want to sit in your lap? Yes, please!</p><p>You want me to sit so I'm facing away from you? Ok.</p><p>Oh I see. You can kiss my neck while you can put one hand on my breasts. And your other...[moans] goes up my skirt. mmmmm...yes please keep touching me like that. Oh god I can feel your cock...pressing into me from behind. Oh..I want that very much.</p><p>Would you put your hand under my panties now? I think...I think I need your finger inside me...please. Oh fuck. Oh... [moans]</p><p>You feel so nice inside me. You know just how to touch [moans]... Please stop.</p><p>No, I'm fine...better than fine. I just...don't want to cum that way. I want to feel closer to you...please?</p><p>Hmm...I don't think I can do this you unless I pull my skirt all the way up...to here. Now I'll just straddle you and...oh..this feels really good...to be close to you like this.</p><p>[she's grinding on him now so moans/gasps as you feel appropriate]</p><p>And here I am. Grinding in your lap. Desperate for what I'm feeling just on the other side of a few layers of fabric. Can you feel my heat? Can you feel how *wet* I am for you? Can you feel how hard my nipples are...pressing into your chest. </p><p>You...you did this to me. I...I think you should do the responsible thing...and fuck me. Please?</p><p>I, uh, promise to cum really well for you. And I won't stop until you're done. </p><p>No we don't need a condom. Probably. I mean...uh...it should be fine today. It's hard to uh, focus.</p><p>If...if you want we could use this table. Or you could bend me over your desk. Or we could go to your car. I don't think I can wait much longer. </p><p>Yes! I'll lay down for you on the table. Let me pull my skirt up all the way and spread my legs wide for you. Please...please get on top of me. </p><p>Your weight feels so good...and you smell amazing.</p><p>Oh my god. I feel you...pressing into me. Oh fuck. Please...can I have it? Will you give me your cock? I'll be so good for you.</p><p>You're putting your hands in my hair...holding me so gently. Looking me in the eyes as you...</p><p>[really big moan here, getting entered after a long dry spell]</p><p>Oh fuck...just keep pushing in. Its ok. I haven't...in years.</p><p>You're...all the way inside me...I haven't ever been with someone...I cared about this much. Please go slowly ok? You've filled me so completely.</p><p>[sex starts here. It's pretty gentle, though it speeds up until it ends; please feel free to improv moans/sighs/whimpers as you see fit. I don’t like specifying the timing as different performers have different natural rhythms.]</p><p>Yes...please kiss my neck. You're tender like I thought you’d be. </p><p>Keep going. You can go faster, you won't break me.</p><p>Can you feel how tight my legs are holding you? My hand on the back of your head? I...don't want to let go. Please use me.</p><p>No...I know you aren't going to just use me and leave me. But I want you to use my body...until you cum. Its ok...if it's you. No one else.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>Oh fuck I'm so close. Didn't I tell you I would cum so well for you? I...I can be a good girl for you. Just for you. Can I cum now...please? </p><p>You...you can cum with me. Inside me. Please. I'll be yours then, won't I?</p><p>[improv to the orgasm]</p><p>Oh. Oh. (breathing heavily) That was...the best.</p><p>No...no I mean it. I'd never lie about that. It's never been that good.</p><p>You don't have to clean up on your own. I'll help. I made a lot of that mess... [laughs]</p><p>(serious/concerned) Yeah...I...I'll understand if this is just a one time thing...</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>No. I don't want this to be just once either. I kind of...want it it to be silly and romantic. Not movie romantic, but watching anime in pajamas romantic.</p><p>Oh...if you don't like anime it can be whatev...</p><p>[kissing noises]</p><p>You...you can be really distracting. Do you want to come over to my place later tonight? I...I have a lot of things I want to say to you...and do to you. Please?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>